Tempting Fate
by BreckinxM
Summary: "Roxanne considered it- she had to get the boy that fit her craving and, to do that, she had to tempt him." Just a little AU story from Megs and Roxie's high school years.  Rated T for any possible twists and turns I may want to explore with.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note(s);

Well, here I go again with another Roxanne and Megamind story. I set this one from their teen years/shool time- If you're Megamind. I chose to call him Blue because of one of my favorite songs from the movie- Mr. Blue Sky. Not for any other reason. I appreciated the reviews on all of my other stories and the critiques. I've even worked some of the advice I've gotten into this story. I tried to cut back on my "-ly," words! :D

Enough of me talking, please enjoy the chapter.

-Breckin

* * *

><p><em>'He is such a...bad boy.'<em>

She could pretty much hear her mother now- "Roxanne Ritchi, you need to stop day dreaming about such things. What would your father say?" And that just stung. Her father was a security guard and his sense of the law was sharp and blunt. If he knew what she thought when she saw the indigo boy act up he would ground her.

But she couldn't help herself! Being sixteen, despite being mature for her age, still entailed her being rebellious anyway. As she watched him from her locker she gave a slight smile. The blue "teen," was walking with his best friend, the fish in the gorilla/robot suit by the name of Minion. She continued watching him as she brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes, not needing the distraction from her soft mane of chestnut locks.

They were so cute in how protective they were of each other. _'Just like brothers,_' she considered and then decided upon it with a nod. Her bright blue eyes examining him from behind her glasses. It had taken some getting used to, being attracted to a hoodlum, but she knew from day one about her feelings.

With a small sigh she retrieved her books and shut her locker, knowing she was going to be late to class, before turning and being run into by some jock that was chasing his friend. He shot her a look and a sorry but she just stood up, ever strong and unphased, with a shrug "It's no big deal." she said and waved him off before starting to get her books back up.

She watched as a blue hand reached out and picked up one of her notebooks and her textbook for Psychology. Her eyes slowly ventured up from his black and blue- that was his normal color scheme- stripped long sleeve shirt and into his bright green eyes. He stood up as she did and held them out to her. "I think you dropped these." The blue boy said.

Roxanne felt herself get uncharacteristically weak kneed and a small blush crept over her cheeks as she took the books. "Thanks Blue," She said, using the name all the teachers and students had given him, before giving Minion, who she shared fifth period with, a polite smile and wave which he returned- Ever a gentleman-fish.

"You're welcome Roxanne." He said and a very thin smile came to his lips as their fingers had brushed. She hadn't actually noticed it but he had- His hands fairly sensitive. It surprised him to feel how warm and soft her skin was, he didn't often have physical contact with a human after all.

"So how has your day been Blue? I'm fairly shocked, no trouble today. Given up on being bad?" She quipped and found the smirk he wore at her words oddly infectious, soon sporting one of her own as they walked down the hall. Minion walking to the left of Blue in polite silence.

"Hardly Roxanne. I wouldn't want to disappoint you. If I stopped being evvvv-il who would you interview for the shool paper? I know you adore asking me all of those questions and my headlines make you an alarmingly interesting, albeit nosy, reporter." He said and turned to look at her when she laughed, she'd grown pretty fond of him calling her a nosy reporter since she had joined the school newspaper the year before.

"I'm sorry to burst your ego, Blue, but Metro Guy brings in headlines too. From saving our school from your antics to saving the city from nefarious dangers, I can report on other things but you," She claimed and wished Minion a good day as he parted from the group to go to one of the rare classes he and his best friend didn't share- Only two on their schedule weren't together- before she focused back on Blue "Just so you know." she finished her sentence.

"And yet you CHOSE to report about me NUMEROUS times... Hmm, I can not help myself in wondering why that is?" He said and she watched as he stroked his chin in mock thoughtfulness only bringing Roxanne's attention to his recently grown goatee with a smirk. She assumed he chose to grow one because it made him seem more evil but, contrary to his belief, it only made him more dashingly handsome and...sexy.

She shook her head, needing to refocus on the intellectual banter at hand, and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Oh as if, Blue. I simply go where the editor tells me to. Strangely enough, it's to you." She said, speaking her last sentence slowly and causing him to chew on his lip.

"Temptress! How many times have I told you? Your mind games won't work on someone with a mind as big as mine!" He scrambled for a deflector to her words and his smirk vanished as they neared, what she guessed, was his next class.

"You certainly have one mega sized mind. See you around Blue boy." She said, brushed her hair out of her view again, starting off but not before Blue got in one more line- "I think you should cut your hair." She heard him say and she stopped to look at him, seeing him get a little nervous. "And why do you think this?" Roxanne asked.

"I've noticed you always brush it out of your eyes and have it up during school anyway. Not that it doesn't look good but it seems unnecessary... And," He started with a small smirk "I think your fiery temptress ways call for a short cut that matches." he added before walking into his class.

Roxanne considered it and, that night as she walked out of the salon with short locks, decided that Blue was right. But now that she had the cut to "match her ways," she had to get the boy that fit her craving and, to do that, she had to tempt him.


	2. Chapter 2

When she walked onto campus she knew she was turning a few heads. Her new contacts finally adjusted enough to that she could see the looks she was getting. It was actually...thrilling. Even her own mother had been in shock when she'd walked down the stairs.

It wasn't common for Roxanne to be wearing a pair of flats, a tight skirt, and a half sleeve blue blouse but, she decided, she wanted to look like the reporter she wanted to be and, with dual purpose, capture Blue's attention.

She had smiled to herself as she put in her sapphire earrings, a present from her father from a birthday or two back, and the matching tear drop necklace. He was sure to notice her in _HIS_ colors. For added reporter affect she tossed on her boyfriend styled black jacket.

Now, as she stopped at her locker to get her books, she knew she had made the right choice in attire and haircut. Roxanne was certain he would see her like this and, as she got out her items for first and second period, she could hear Minion's voice in the hall.

"I just think that the test was unbiased, sir, they had a choice of other for skin type." He said in his supportive and friendly fashion and she could hear Blue's simple reply before she turned to see him- looking right at her and stopped. It sent a thrill through her body and she smirked, deciding she had to continue on with her new persona, and gave a polite wave to Minion who returned it.

Rather then actually stay and talk, like she really wanted to, she stuck to her role and shot Blue a wink and a smirk before turning on her heel and starting to her first period in a hurry. It was then that she felt what Blue must've when he thought up a plan- However hers was far more successful then any he had tried.

As she entered her first class, Keyboard, and sat behind her desk and instrument she saw Metro Guy chatting up a few girls in the front. He had tried to get her attention like that before, she remembered vaguely, but she had politely turned him down and, instead, offered up a good friendship.

He excused himself from the adoring girls and walked over to her with a charming smile. "My, my Roxie," He started, using a petname she didn't want anyone- Except her father- to call her but she forced a polite smile as he continued "You look gorgeous today!" he concluded, pulling up a chair, twisting it backward, and sitting down.

"Hello Metro," She said, using her shortened nickname for him, and touched her hair thoughtfully "Really?" she asked, excited to share her plan with someone once she got over the compliment.

He turned on his 1,000 watt smile and nodded "Totally Roxie. Very foxy! The short hair? Best idea you've ever had. And blue is your color. You should wear it more." he said and she, like any other girl, was touched and charmed but she still wasn't the least bit interested in dating him.

"I will be more often. I have a plan, Metro, because I finally realized what I want to do this year," She said and knew he would be intrigued by this- At the start of the year Metro had asked her what she wanted to gain out of/achieve this year and her answer had been a simple "Inconclusive," and then she'd asked him and it had been the norm; football, hero things, and a girlfriend. Of course he'd tried again at that point to get her to go out with him but she warned him, if he didn't stop, she wouldn't be around him.

Metro sighed then "Leaving me in suspense Roxie? That's not nice. What do you want this year?" he asked and she smiled before laying out her thoughts for him in a rush, needing to finally share with someone, before stopping and watching him for a reaction.

"Are you sure he's what you want Roxie? He's _evil_." Metro Guy stressed the last word and she shook her head, not wanting to believe that he actually thought that, before she gave a small smile.

"I can change him. Look, Metro, I don't expect you to really be happy and I can understand why but, as my friend, I kind of want you to be supportive. Think you can lie to me at least?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look, before just turning to her notes instead- deciding it was a lost cause to be hopeful for his support.

Roxanne knew it had been slightly pointless to confide in Metro. It was her picking his enemy over him but, shocking as that was, he moved to squeeze her hand and say "I support you Roxie. Go get him." before going to his seat where a blonde girl fawned over him.

She smiled and was very grateful before snapping out of it as the bell rang and her focus switched to class and learning to play the song she had selected on keyboard. That's how her first few classes were, normal Roxanne with no change other then a lot of stares her way.

But once she was in front of Blue in class, she started showing off. Playing with her new hair, laughing loudly at friend's jokes, and unbuttoning her top slightly because it was "A little warm." She was a temptress after all and she was going to work that angle as much as she could until Blue snapped and had to react.

She didn't see how his green eyes were glued to her the whole time. He was even ignoring Minion who was trying to talk to him about something. He was in shock with her haircut and attire. She looked so gorgeous... And so fiery just with her new look. It was so attractive!

Roxanne turned and saw him staring but only smirked at him before her friend, Amy, got her attention with some story. It was painful to not go up to Blue and ask what he thought about her new look but she wanted this to work. She needed this to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note(s);<strong>

Ooh, look! I have relocated the notes! Muwhahahahaha! Anyway, I decided to upload chapter two when I got such a rush of reviews for chapter one. I should warn everyone though- I won't be so quick to upload chapter three. It's packed full of amazing-ness and some major things happen between Blue and Roxanne. *gasp* Sorry for the teaser but I like the suspense of it all. Thanks again for the reviews/favorites/watches/and all of the like. I shall not give up on this story like I have my others!

Thank you all ("Ciao, ciao all!" "Same time next week?")~

- Breckin


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bell rang she took her time gathering her items, she was in no rush after all. Clearly Blue and Minion weren't either. She turned to see the pair still discussing the science fair project they had in mind and she let a small smile loose- She liked smarts. And Blue always was one to show off how smart he was.

She turned away, too quickly, and knocked her book off the desk. She let out an exaggerated sigh and bent to pick it up, hoping she would capture Blue's attention- And she did.

His green eyes practically exploded from his head when he'd casually looked up to see what caused the noise. Thankfully Minion was too engrossed in the plans they'd been working on to look up and Blue counted his blessings for that- He could not believe the view he was getting and his eyes remained glued to her body. The tight skirt was clinging to her as she bent over and then straightened out when she stood up. Her blouse was flattering to her thin waist and ample chest. He looked up her slender neck and at her short brown hair- She'd made the right choice in style. Her bangs still fell in front of her eyes but not as badly as before and Blue had to admit he liked when she brushed them away. It was like she was getting a new view every time. And that was probably true with her contacts. He kept staring away, happily drinking in the view.

That was until he caught the fact that she was looking at him and smirking. "Eyes up here, Blue." She purred, indicating her blue eyes with a point of her index and middle fingers, and tossed in a wink before getting her bag and jacket as she left the classroom. He was smitten almost instantly by her embracing her tempting ways.

"Sir?" He heard Minion say but he brushed it off with a quick comment of "Time for lunch, Minion." and starting out the door. It was amazing how she had gone from trying to play it low to now flaunting herself all about campus. Although it did cause him to get jealous of every boy in shool.

He spotted her at her locker and told Minion to go get the car so they could go out for lunch. He agreed to be right there but he had to handle something first. He licked his fingertips, smoothed over his eyebrows, adjusted his spiked necklace, and put on his best and most charming smirk.

She was still so amazed at how his green eyes were glued to her. They had roamed up and down her body before settling on her eyes. It was thrilling! When she shut her locker she was shocked to see Blue leaning against the locker next to her own, smirking at her. She took a few minutes to look over his outfit for the day- black t-shirt with a blue skull on it, black jean shorts that cut off at his blue knees, and a pair of black boots. He also sported the spiked necklace and matching bracelets on each thin blue wrist. Ever the dark punk, she mused.

"You look good, Roxanne. Very... _tempting_." He said and turned to just lean his shoulder against the locker, his arms crossing over his lean chest as he eyed her up and down. Any other time he would've gotten a smack for that, he knew, but he was playing his part well- Another player in her game.

She felt her knees buckle at how Blue basically breathed the words to her, making her become flustered in a matter of moments_. 'Focus Roxanne. Focus. You are the temptress. He's your victim!'_She told herself and leaned forward, pressing her hand to Blue's chest. Her fingers curling slightly as she felt the shocking muscles on his chest, it was clear he worked out.

"I know I do. No reason to get all slack-jawed Blueberry boy." She purred and moved her free hand, the one not pressing him to the locker, up to his chin letting her finger tips brush over his goatee. "What do you think of my short hair? I remember hearing someone say that it matched my personality." She said and knew they were getting a few looks but she was surprised to find she didn't care. It wasn't about anybody else but her prey and her intentions right now.

She watched, with amusement in her eyes, how a light purple color crept up his neck, over his cheeks, and on the tips of his ears. "Are you blushing Blue? How cute. I didn't know it'd be this easy..." Roxanne whispered and then leaned forward, their lips dangerously close. So close she could almost... She saw his bottom lip quiver slightly and it caused her to smirk in return "See you later Blue? Don't leave me waiting." she said, added a wink, and then pulled back.

Blue was practically glued to the locker that Roxanne had pushed him against but he was able to turn his head and watch her walk away, catching the added swing of her hips. She was so seductive and he knew he was slipping under her spell despite his internal protest at the idea.

_'Well, not much of a protest when you let it happen._' He listened to his conscious smugly chastise him. To which he let an exaggerated roll of his eyes slip as he crossed his arms over his chest again. Blue started through the shool, avoiding the other students, some of which stopped to mock him which he easily deflected with an insult or two of his own, as he made his way to where Minion, always for their outings of lunch, waited with the car.

They decided to go out to a cafe Minion had learned about in his class, Blue always marveling at how much Minion was affected by culinary and fashion and so many other artistic things where as the indigo teen stuck to his rock music, dark clothes- although hand made by Minion, and his inventions. They were an unlikely pair, he mused, but perhaps that was part of their charm.

During lunch Blue was silent, other then being polite to his friend, he was too engrossed in thoughts of the seductress. She was so...naturally talented at this new found craft. It was alarming how she had picked it up so quickly. Perhaps she was smarter then even he had guessed and that posed as a scary thought to the large headed boy. Such a smart woman combined with such…amazing assets? She could run Metrocity if she wanted to.

He wondered if she wanted to combine their intellects the whole ride back to school and his walk to fifth period. He mentally drew up the perfect outfit for the overlord Roxanne Ritchi and he would pitch the idea to Minion after school. Blue settled into his desk in the back, setting the binder on the space in front of him and looking around the classroom.

Until the woman who plagued his thoughts sat on the desk in front of him, smiling. He looked at her, amazed at how truly gorgeous she looked. Her jacket lying across her arms and over her lap, the top of her blouse still unbuttoned from her tease earlier, her long legs crossed as she sat comfortably on the desk, and her bangs resting across her forehead.

She wore a confused look in a matter of moments and he realized why- She had spoken. "What was that temptress?" He asked, smirking at her, and tried to regain his thoughts and keep them focused. If Blue let his mind wander he would be completely under her spell.

"I said; how was your lunch?" She asked and stood up, starting out of the room and hoped her prey would follow. At first, she was walking down the hall way alone but then she felt a bold arm wrap around her waist as they walked. She turned to look at his green eyes and was shocked to find the most knee buckling sexy look Blue had ever sported.

"Not half as delectable as this view." He said and she smirked, but moved to pull away and lean against the lockers nearest them. Blue, shockingly, didn't miss a beat as he pressed one hand near her head and flat against the lockers. He drew close to her and smirked. "You wouldn't be interested in ruling Metrocity with me, would you? Because I can see you making a fine overlord… Or would it be lady? In any case you'd look good in various shades of blue and black..." He added, running the fingers of his free blue hand up her bare arm.

Roxanne was alarmed at how bold he was and she was mildly worried about losing the upper hand but her thoughts were cut short when the bell rang and all remaining students vanished from the hall- leaving only Blue and Roxanne in their positions. Her against the lockers with her arms crossed and her bag and jacket in hand as she looked at Blue who had his left hand against the locker, the right running up and down her arm, and him sporting a smirk as handsome as they came.

She knew she was losing the temptress game and she moved to speak with a feeble "Blue, I-" but she was cut off by Blue himself who leaned forward, kissing her. She was alarmed, at first, but then she dropped her bag and jacket to wrap her arms around his neck.

The alien was scared beyond any type of fear he had ever felt- Even when he had been tested on as a young, young child- as Roxanne kissed him back but he slid one hand into her short hair while the other pressed against her side. He backed her into the locker again and kept kissing her, needing more and more.

But he pulled back, detangling himself from her wonderful arms sadly, and looking at her dejected appearance. "No. Roxanne. No. That's not what this is... I just don't think you know what you're doing..." He started but was cut off, Roxanne moving to kiss him again which he gladly returned.

Her lips were soft and so was her warm body as she pressed up against him and the kiss was certainly pleasing the teen but he knew something else was occurring during it, a feeling he had never felt below his waist before and he needed to figure it out first.

Blue pulled back but allowed her arms to stay wrapped around him. "I know what I want Blue." Roxanne told him after a few moments of gazing at his gorgeous green eyes. She gave him a smile and ran her fingers over his cheek and then jaw gently, curving them to let her nails brush over his goatee.

"And what do you want, Miss. Ritchi?" He asked, a genuine smile spreading across his lips as he watched her beautiful face and tried to memorize exactly how she looked before he kissed her fingertips as they pressed to his lips- Shushing him.

"A date. Tonight or tomorrow or whenever. But ask me anytime other then now. I want the surprise element same as any other girl. Also, one more thing," She said and moved to press her lips faintly to his, getting a hum of a reply- Probably asking a "Yes?"- To which she whispered "Get to class before you're given a detention." she said, gave him a small kiss, and then picked up her jacket and bag.

He watched her rear as she walked away and he smirked, absolutely stunned that she had kissed him back and then on her own free will! He had the most gorgeous girl in all of Metro High- No, Metrocity! No, the world itself! - Wanting to go on a...date- He'd have to figure out what that was- with him!

It was time for Blue to figure out what special evening to plan for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's insane ramblings;<strong>

**Sorry for how long that took me to update! I know how awesome it feels to get an e-mail about an update of a story you like so here you all go. Sorry for it being a little shorter than it should be but at least I have Roxy and Blue fluff starting! And our Blue has to figure out what a date is... Poor Blue.**

**Next chapter;**

**Blue figures out what a date means- and can entail- for human teenagers and takes Roxanne out for one. But there will be twists galore I swearrrrr! -insert evil laugh-**

**Ciao ciao all!**


End file.
